Last thing
by Another-dork
Summary: Artemis remembered about Greta the ghost girl her and Zatanna had met, the only word she cauld say was 'secret' because the word secret was the last thing she ever saw when she was alive. Years later Artemis meets another ghost it can only say '3, 2, 1' a countdown?


Okay I don't own Young justice or any characters in it etc..

* * *

Artemis remembered about Greta the ghost girl her and Zatanna had met or little miss secret as Artemis had kindly nicknamed her because at the time

secret was the only thing Greta could say.

Turns out that the word 'secret' was the last thing she had ever seen when she was alive.

So ghost's could only say the thing they last saw then they were alive?

She had made sure Greta got a proper burial and not in some back creepy back garden where her brother had dumped her body.

She now knew ghosts were real, and it scared her.

Not a lot scared Artemis.

She had been raised by Sportsmaster and her sister was Cheshire being in family full of villains not a lot would scare her, but ghosts did, the fact the dead didn't stay dead and some came back as ghosts sent shivers down her spine and made her feel sick.

About three or four years later the current Robin, Jason Todd had been murdered by the Joker on a mission her, Wally and Dick had been on.

Jason was 15.

Only fucking 15 years old

And he was dead.

Dead.

About a year before Jason's death, Dick had became Nightwing his own hero, he was no longer Batman's sidekick because Jason had replaced him and Dick was quite bitter about that she smiled as she thought back to when Dick found out that Batman had replaced him.

* * *

'He replaced me!' Dick complained.

Wally looked at him with disbelief, Artemis felt Wally's eyes slowly move over to where she was sitting begging her to say something obviously because he didn't know what to say, HA! that was a first!

'Batman replaced you?' she asked not believing him.

'YES, HE REPLACED ME! ME!'

Artemis raised one eyebrow.

'Urm, so where did he get this replacement?'

Dick pulled an annoyed face and moved his hair out of his face, then gritted his teeth together with anger.

'He found the kid trying to steal the wheels off the bat-mobile!'

'IS THAT KID CRAZY?!' Wally screeched in pure shock Artemis just had a bewildered look spreading across her face.

'Yeah-' Dick said sourly '-I think he is…'

'Why was he trying to steal the wheels?' Artemis said deciding to put in some input.

'Dunno…but Bruce decided to make him Robin he said '_Your Nightwing now so you shouldn't care' _but I do care I made Robin!' She could she the pure anger in Dick's face.

'-My mom used to call me Robin it was my part of her…the name Robin but then the name gets passed onto some street rat!'

'Street rat?' Artemis frowned Dick usually didn't offend people.

'Uh-huh the kid he was living on streets of Gotham.' Dick replied biting his lower lip.

'Well that isn't safe for a kid, did his parents abandon him?'

'I don't know-'

'-And you don't know why he was stealing the bat mobile wheels either?'

Dick shook his head.

'Well it seems to me that you need to find these things out about this new Robin-'

Artemis shouted standing up, she was getting fed up with Dick it seemed like Dick didn't know anything about this kid if this kid was taking his old name he needed to know the legacy he was carrying on.

'-You can't just come here and moan about him, get to know him you might like him sounds to me that this kid might be a little messed up maybe being Robin could help him obviously Batman sees potential in him!'

Dick blinked and looked shocked, but he knew that was Artemis was saying was true.

Wally grinned feeling awkward.

'Urm, dude what she said!' he said pointing to his girlfriend who then walked out of room leaving the two boys alone.

Dick smiled weakly at Wally 'Your girlfriend speaks the truth I need to get to know Jason, he might be a good kid..'

'Dick, if he wasn't a good kid would Batman let him be Robin?'

Then Wally patted him on the shoulder and waked out the room joining Artemis.

* * *

A smile came over Artemis's face at the memory.

'3'

She jumped up someone must have been behind her.

'Wally?' she asked with a smile on her face it must have been Wally nobody else had keys to their house. But Wally wasn't home.

She must have been imagining things.

Her head moved and looked at the clock, it was 6 o'clock at night and Wally had said earlier that he was going to meet up with Dick tonight and talk about some undercover plans so he wouldn't be back till later, she didn't really care though she didn't want anything to do with team mission wise after what happened to Jason.

She still thought his death was her fault.

The mission where Jason had died on was in Africa Batman had gave her, Kid Flash, Nightwing and Robin the mission he said the Joker was selling nuclear weapons to terrorists there and they had to stop him as Batman was off world with some of the league.

Jason was looking quite nervous and she had noticed it.

So she decided to talk to him about it they had grown quite close after one mission where she had saved his ass and since then a mutual respect was formed.

* * *

'Robin what's wrong you seem off.'

Jason filched, his mind was obviously off somewhere else he then turned and look at her with a huge frown on his face.

'You need to promise me you won't tell Dick-'

'-Tell Nightwing what?' she frowned back at him.

Jason sighed and turned around.

'My mom is still alive she's here in Africa but she's working with the Joker!'

Artemis nodded listening to his every word.

'Jay what are you gonna do?'

'I'm going to try to talk to her make her listen and make her ditch the Joker.'

'Would it work?'

'I hope so, I'm going now.'

He grinned his smile made her feel more easy about it but she was going to have tell to Nightwing later the two were like brother well Bruce had adopted both of them he would be ecstatic that Jason's mother was still alive.

Artemis that grabbed Jason's shoulder with a tight grip.

'Wait Robin, would the Joker be with you Mom? It could be dangerous do you want be there with you?'

'Artemis-' He said shaking his head.

'-The Joker isn't with my mom I know it, Nightwing said he was spotted with some local criminals not my mom.'

Then Jason said it.

'I'll be back soon don't worry!'

Then he ran off in the opposite direction.

And they were the last words he ever said to her.

Two hours later there was no sign of him she had got worried and told Dick about Jason and his mom Dick- -then went on and rang up Bruce who then hurried over to Africa.

While all that was happening the joker was smashing Jason's skull in with a crowbar in front of his mother they knew it had happened because ever since that day the joker hasn't stopped gloating about it and he always said there was a lot of blood he said Jason was a bleeder.

And they found the crowbar.

It was covered in his blood and his body was beaten and covered in bruises.

And to finish off Jason and his mother the Joker had left a bomb and had locked them in the warehouse for good measure and it had been the explosion which killed Jason but even if the bomb hadn't been set he would of died from the injuries from the crowbar.

But a thought in Artemis's mind had always remained.

If she had gone with him she could of saved him she could of, and if she had told Nightwing earlier about him running off he would still be alive.

But they were to late.

Even batman was late she remembered seeing him searching frantically through the wreckage of the exploded building and found his body and how he had held him.

Close and tight.

Two months later she had quit the superhero business, she always had those thoughts in the back of her head the thought she could of saved him and it was her fault.

All her fault he died.

Wally had then quit the team soon after her but he did sometimes still help the flash but not a lot.

Jason's death had affected them all.

Dick never said to her it was her fault but when he wasn't wearing his mask she could see it in his eyes, his little brothers death had made him colder and then he finally decided to be team leader which he said he never wanted to do but he thought if he became leader he could stop another tragedy.

* * *

'3'

Artemis snapped out of her thoughts.

And was getting a little freaked out that she kept hearing someone say 3.

It wasn't Wally.

So who could be in her house no villains knew she had been a hero unless it was her sister or father they could be ambushing her!

She quickly snook to her room and pulled her bow and arrow out ready to fight.

She crept around her house.

There was nobody to been seen her Dad or sister would of attacked by now.

She rubbed her forehead feeling very stressed and sat herself down on her sofa in front the TV putting down her bow and arrow.

'I think I'm going crazy..' she mumbled '-Better just calm myself down…' she then pressed the TV remote to switch it on.

She pressed it about ten times and nothing happened.

She got up and went to plug the TV in Wally must of unplugged it earlier otherwise it would of turned on she reached behind the TV and felt around but it but it was already plugged in.

She frowned and then unplugged the TV set it might have blown a fuse it's better if she left it unplugged.

Artemis sighed and sat on the sofa again and picked up a magazine and stated to flick through it.

She suddenly felt cold.

Not the sort of cold like a gust of wind had just made the room cold but it was like a shiver was continually going down her spine.

The room temperature had clearly dropped, but she still didn't feel scared, it was half way between winter and autumn so the temperature wouldn't be high but the heating was on in the house she had turned it on earlier.

'2'

This time the voice made her jump quite high off the sofa and she landed in ready to right stance.

'Who's there?' She screeched.

'2!'The voice screeched back.

Artemis jumped backwards the voice was real, someone was here with her.

But still nobody was there if it wasn't a person what could it be? It could only say numbers so it must have some intelligence.

A single sweat drop fell from her brow as she edged her way towards the home phone hoping it would work maybe she'd call Wally.

From the distance she standing she could see the wires had been cut to the phone.

'Okay, this isn't funny who or what you are show yourself-' she paused '-or are you too scared?'

'3, 2' the voice said sounding annoyed, the voice belonged to a young male, a teenager.

The voice was familiar, it made Artemis feel sick really sick deep down in her stomach because she hadn't heard the that voice in a long time.

But she quickly shook off the feeling and a fake smile spread across her face.

She couldn't show fear.

What ever was here with her didn't show it's self.

'Are you too scared then?' she questioned.

The voice said nothing but Artemis felt the shivers fall down her spine again, she felt the coldness reach her shoulder she put her hand on her shoulder but a hand was already there.

It wasn't her hand.

She quickly turned her head and for a split second she saw a mix of colour red, black and yellow fading into thin air.

She rubbed her shoulder.

Something wasn't right, she looked at her shoulder.

It had a bloody hand print on it like someone had grabbed her shoulder covered in blood.

'Oh God…' she said under her breath.

'WHO ARE YOU?' Artemis now screamed.

'3, 2!'

Then it struck her.

This voice, this kid could only say 3, 2 like all those years ago when Greta the ghost girl could only say secret because it was the last thing she saw when she was alive.

'Crap, are you a ghost?'

'3!' the voice said sounding relieved.

'Urm, is that a yes?' She said feeling awkward. '-can you show me what you look like or looked like?'

She heard the ghost mumble '2'.

Ghosts scared Artemis.

It was the fact that the dead didn't stay dead, and some had unfinished business or something along those lines.

And that was scary.

'Well if you-' she whispered '-you can't show me what you look like please show me how you died..'

She heard a sad sigh then saw a pair of black booted ghostly feet walk over to the TV set she didn't see anything but the ghosts feet his body was faded then it was mostly invisible.

The TV flickered on and off and a ear piercing laugh was blasting out of the TV, Artemis covered her ears and fell to the floor the laugh was hurting her head she felt like her ears were bleeding.

'Please-' she begged '-Stop my hears are hurting!'

The laugh got louder.

'STOP!'

The laugher quickly faded away, she removed her hands from her head but her eyes were drawn to the TV - set it had a number three on it.

But the three was set out like a countdown.

00:03

Artemis felt the shivers pour down her spine again, it was a countdown like somebody had set a bomb she only had three seconds left she was going to die she would never said goodbye to Wally it wasn't fair

'This isn't fair!' she screamed.

00:02

Artemis closed her eyes.

00:01

**BANG!**

She looked up the light bulb above her head had exploded, she sighed and brushed the shattered glass out of her hair the ghost had got in her head and made her believe she was going to die.

'Was that how you died?' she said her voice shaky.

'1' the voice said with no emotion.

'Please show me who you are!' She said her voice had a begging undertone to it.

The space in front of the TV started to materialize into a shape, a person, a boy.

A teenager wearing a Robin costume.

His black hair was mattered and sticking up in odd directions his mask was half ripped and she could see his turquoise eyes with a sorry expression in them.

His costume it's self was ripped and most of it was covered in blood.

He was also slightly faded and flickering in and out of sight in some parts but Artemis knew it was Jason.

He definitely looked dead.

'Jay…' she whispered.

He looked at her with a apologetic look on his face, then he grinned at her.

She felt a tear roll down her face she quickly pushed her hands to her face and sobbed, she felt Jason put his hand on her shoulder and patted it.

'Your not going t-to leave blood on my shoulder this time are you?' she asked trying to say it jokingly but Jason quickly moved his hand away he had left another bloody hand print on her again.

He held his hands up so she could see them.

They were soaked in blood.

'It's okay I can wash this shirt.' she smiled.

'But Jay why did you come here?'

Jason looked at her with a confused look across his face.

'No I'm happy you came here but what about Dick, Alfred and Bruce? have you been to haunt-'

Jason frowned at the word haunt.

'-Okay not haunt them visit them?'

The boy nodded at her.

'You did?' she looked a little surprised 'When?'

He opened his mouth '2,3-' then he raised his hands up in rage and punched the wall causing Artemis to jump a little, his hand went straight through the wall but didn't leave a hole he had just phased through it.

He then fell onto the floor and pulled his knees to his chest and cried.

She stumbled over to him, her eyes softening.

'Jay I didn't mean to upset you it's just-'

'That I'm such a failure and really pathetic?' His voice said back full of pain.

Artemis stood back shocked 'But I thought ghosts could only say the last thing they saw?'

'Well I last saw a countdown and a crowbar' his voice said back, she was watching him his mouth did not move even as she heard his voice.

'So how are you talking?' she asked trying to brush off the remark about the countdown and crowbar, he pointed to the TV set she looked at it the screen was bloody red then she glanced back over to him.

'You possessed the freaking TV?'

'Yeah.' he said without any emotion.

'Okay then at least you can talk to me now.'

Jason sat up and frowned.

'So did I scare you?' His voice blared out the TV speakers as he spoke the picture flickered between buzzing static and the red colour.

'I wasn't trying to scare you but ya know I'm a ghost it's kinda what ghosts do.'

'Jay your not a failure I don't know why you said that.' Artemis complained.

'Ha ha hah ha, not a failure?' there was a nasty and dangerous tone to his voice it made Artemis remember that when he was Robin he was always more dangerous then Dick and his fighting style was more violent and usually grew into dirty tactics.

But living on streets would make any kid resort to dirty tactics.

When he fought he let all hell loose on his enemy but his enemies would soon turn into a victim and he would relentlessly hit and kick them until they bleed, almost like they were to blame for all the crap in his life.

Apart from ghosts, Jason's violent fighting style and recklessness had scared her .

A lot.

And it had gotten him killed.

Artemis bit her lip, Jason saying he was a failure angered her he wasn't a failure he just had a messed up past and he reminded her of a younger version of herself.

'No your are not-'

'The proper words are _were not _I'm dead remember.'

She growled slightly.

'You were not a failure you went to save your mom and you got brutally murdered you were a hero and still are so don't you dare say you weren't a hero-'

Artemis felt the shivers fall down her spine again Jason's face was suddenly so close to hers she couldn't move away she felt ice cold lips press against hers.

It was a harsh kiss, a almost desperate kiss.

She felt his arms wrap around her waist but she gently pushed them away.

It felt wrong.

So unbelievably wrong.

When Jason finally pulled away Artemis touched her lips she could still feel them tingling and they were cold to the touch.

'Sorry…' he mumbled.

'Oh my God…do you have a crush on me?' she mumbled.

'I _had _a crush on you.' he whispered putting empathise on the 'had'.

Jason smiled really weakly 'had…because I'm dead and well thanks for saying I wasn't a failure'

Artemis blinked and scratched her head 'okay but WHY THE HELL DID YOU JUST KISS ME ARE YOU INSANE OR SOMETHING?'

She could hear Jason's laugh then the tone suddenly changed.

'I thought it might the thing keeping me here ya know the unfinished business all that crap, thought I needed to say I like you or something like that.' he looked around a little annoyed '-but I don't see a light.'

'Any over things you left unfinished?'

The ghost boy sighed and placed him self on the floor.

'Nope.'

Artemis sat down next to him on the floor and crossed her arms.

'Would it be with Bruce-'

'He can't see me…at all.'

'Dick?'

'He can't see me either but-'

'But what?'

'I know he can feel me when I'm around-'

Artemis looked intrigued urging the boy to continue his sentence.

'He knows where I'm there all the colour drains out his face, and he cries I only hurt him, I was really angry one night and ripped and burnt pages out of his photo album all the pictures of me in and trashed his room and I swear he saw I know he saw he must of he said my name.'

'Jason…you were angry' She protested.

'Sorry I've depressed you Artie haven't I?'

She went to rub his shoulder but her hand went straight through him he looked at her and smiled a devilish little grin.

'So-' Artemis continued '-What about Alfred?'

This made Jason smile even more.

'Ha ha, Alfie can see me just as clear as you can see me.' then a sad look formed across his face '-yet again I make him sad but not cry he spoke to me I didn't say anything back because I would just say 3, 2, 1 and it would upset him, he poured me tea.'

This made a smile spread over Artemis's face she turned and looked back at him but he had disappeared but the TV still had the bloody red colour and the gray static flicker still remained he had faded out of vision but was still there.

'Jason?' she asked really concerned 'Hey where have you gone?'

The TV buzzed and hissed.

'Wally is coming home-' The boy stated.

'-He's gonna walk through the door and Dick is with him, Wall-man can't see me but…Dick…'

He reappeared with a desperate look painted all over his face 'I'll make him sad again but I still need to tell you stuff I don't wanna go so erm…don't tell Dick I'm here!'

Artemis crossed her arms and shook her head.

'Okay then look Artie I'm begging you'

Jason disappeared again.

The front door quickly opened and Wally came in wide eyed and smiling.

'Honey, I'm home!' he called Artemis could hear Dick laughing behind Wally as soon as Dick walked in the house his laugh quickly disappeared his face paled.

'Hey urm, babe why is the light bulb all over the floor?' He questioned with a unsure smile, Artemis walked over and kissed him on the cheek she felt Jason's presence he was jealous and an intense flair of jealously could be felt it hung in the air, it made her smile 'babe it exploded it got over heated you idiot.'

'Well yeah heh..' Wally had definably been drinking he smiled and yawned 'Hey Artie-boo can I go bed now just I'm kind of-'

'Drunk?'

He nodded and stumbled to their bedroom.

She turned and looked at Dick, his face was white as paper he was sitting down with his hand over his face.

'Dick are you okay?' He was obviously not okay.

He looked at her and removed his hands from his face 'No, not really not feeling whelmed at all, hey can you get me a glass of water please?

Artemis smiled and walked to the kitchen and ran the tap to fill up a glass when she spotted Jason sitting on a work surface he looked at her shaking his head a mouthing the words 'no' and 'don't tell him' and he was pointing in Dick's direction.

Artemis ignored him and walked back into the living room, handing the glass of water to Dick he thanked her then rubbed the back of his neck.

'Is **he** here?' Dick said not looking her in the eyes.

'What do you mean?'

'Jason.' yet again not looking her in the eyes.

'Dick are you okay?'

'No, I'm not okay he's here he always make me feel ill and destroys my stuff I don't know what I did wrong he was my little brother and I loved him all he does is make me feel like crap.' there wasn't rage in his voice there was pain, so much pain in the tone and tears in his eyes.

Artemis didn't say anything to him.

Dick glared at her.

'So what he told you not to tell me?' he hissed 'Wouldn't be the first time would it?' There still was pain but a slight bit of venom was in the tone of voice.

'Dick are you saying that its my fault he died?' she knew that was what Dick was suggesting, he never said it but he blamed her for his death, she didn't tell him Jason was going after his mom who was working with the Joker only because Jason begged her not to tell Dick and he found out too late.

'Yes, maybe I am maybe if you told me sooner the little prick was going to find his mom I could of saved him my little brother and he probably blames me for dying because he sometimes haunts me!'

'Well Dick-'

**BANG!**

The two both jumped, another light bulb had exploded.

Artemis sighed.

'That was him, Jay.' Dick exclaimed.

'Yes he is here, I can see him and we were talking he doesn't blame you I'm sure of it.'

Dick had tears in his eyes 'He doesn't?' a tear rolled down his cheek '-you spoke to him?'

She smiled 'Yeah and he kissed me.'

Dick spat out his water 'Wha-what the hell?'

'Hah ha ha ha heh!' Jason's voice came out the TV set.

Dick fell out of his chair but caught his glass and ended up laying on the floor with one hand up clutching the glass 'that's his voice! I heard his laugh that little devil laugh!'

'Devil laugh? well I'm not in hell…yet' Jason smiled he had repapered but only to Artemis's eyes.

Dick stood up.

'Where's your voice coming from Little-wing?' Jason flinched at the nickname Artemis saw this, he didn't reply for a while then Dick heard a sigh.

'I possessed the TV my voice is coming out the freaking speakers…'

'You possessed the TV?'

'Uh-huh'

'Very classy but-' there was a serious tone to his voice '-do you blame me for…dying?'

'No.' it was a extremely clear answer and it was so straight forward no erm's or urr's or let me think about it as Jason would usually say '-I only blame myself and you should too don't you dare blame Artie.'

Dick winced and looked apologetically at Artemis she smiled she didn't want to interrupt the brothers conversation from beyond the grave.

'If you don't blame me why did you fuck up my bedroom?' Dick asked with a questionable look on his face.

'I was angry, duh.'

'You say your angry but why? If you don't blame me for your death why did you mess and destroy my room? I don't get it'

'But I didn't just fuck up your bedroom did I dick-head?'

Dick sighed even beyond then grave Jason still made fun of his name then his mind turned to more pressing matters.

'No, you burnt pictures too.'

Jason rubbed his temples his face full of annoyance.

'MY PICTURES! PICTURES OF ME NOT YOU!' Jason's sudden out burst made Dick jump.

'GRAAAH! They say your a great detective and crap but you didn't realize that?' now Jason sounded pissed off 'Seriously c'mon dude?'

Dick raised one finger then put it back down again he hadn't realized but it was true, all the burnt pictures were of Jason not him but Jason.

'Well you don't notice things like that when your grieving.'

'I thought it was easy to see' he twisted around 'I'm sorry about your room I had spare anger.'

'Why did you burn your own pictures?'

'Cus I thought I wasn't worth being your brother I was a failure I failed everyone.'

Jason's words made Dick feel sick why would Jason believe he was a failure it wasn't true.

'-Bruce expected great things of me but I got myself killed ha ha ha smart move Jason.'

'Your not a failure.' Dick said firmly his teeth clenched together '-those photos were my memories of you apart from the ones in my head.'

Jason looked at Artemis and raised his hands in the air.

'Well until really recently I did think I was a failure and didn't deserve to be remembered.' he hissed.

'Not remembered? Your remembered a lot there's a case with your robin costume in the bat cave and a hologram of you in the grotto at mount justice!'

Jason looked stunned his mouth was wide open.

Artemis laughed 'It's true Jay, we'll remember you always how can we forget you? When you died it hurt everyone I'm not joking it made me and Wally quit the team I thought it was my fault you died and-'

Both Dick and Artemis could hear quiet little sobs.

'Jason please don't cry.'

'I'm not.'

'I can see you Jay you can't hide it.'

He put his middle finger up at her and stuck his tongue out.

She laughed lightly and stuck her tongue out back at him, Dick looked confused but he had a vacant smile across his face he couldn't believe he was talking to Jason his dead brother they weren't blood related and at first Dick hated him because he thought he had replaced him but the two boys had grown closer to Jason.

Then he died.

Great.

Jason sniffed, rubbed his eyes and let out a sigh his body then turned to face Artemis.

'And my death was not your fault so don't blame yourself and you and Wally didn't need to quit the team the hero lifestyle.' he had a serious tang to his voice.

Artemis smiled and Dick looked sad.

'Whoa.' Jason suddenly stumbled back with a hurt look on his face.

'What's wrong Jason?' Dick blurted out, Artemis stood up looking extremely alarmed the boy looked at her a nervous smile spread over his face.

'Jason?' Artemis questioned.

'I think I'm moving on.' his face didn't look pleased.

'What?' Dick literally screeched.

'You know going somewhere else to hell or heaven' he laughed nervously at the word heaven and Artemis frowned she felt sick in the pit of the stomach.

Something was wrong.

'H-how do you know your moving on?' Dick exclaimed with a constant sound of pain in his voice he'd just been (kind of ) reunited with his dead brother and now he was going it was going to hurt all over again all the pain, emptiness and the guilty feeling.

Wait.

The guilty feeling had gone.

Jason started to chew his gloved hand he winced slightly and felt confused he still didn't see a light or an entrance to another place.

But in his heart, his non-existence heart, he knew something was different.

Something had shifted like space and he felt himself fading a little slowly disappearing out of existence he was scared.

'Something is different.' Jason stated.

'-Like I mean I feel weird, something has shifted.'

'Shifted like space?' Artemis whispered.

Jason smiled but Dick grimaced.

'So your just gonna go?' He questioned staring at the flickering TV screen.

'Yeah but I don't see a light so I guess I just fade or something.' he was grinning but his stomach hurt, and his head when he closed his eyes he could only see darkness, the smell of dirt felled his nose and a overwhelming feeling of claustrophobia came over him.

'JASON!'

Artemis shouted causing Dick to jump.

Jason quickly turned around his torn cape half twisting over him.

'What's wrong?'

He stared into the worried faces of Dick and Artemis.

'Your fading!' Artemis shouted.

He looked at his hands but they had all but disappeared and his legs up to his knee had also disappeared he blinked and sighed.

'Fuck, guess I am going.' the smell of soil and dirt drifted to him again he coughed and smiled he didn't want to stress the others out.

Dick stood up held his arms out as if gesturing for a hug.

'I cant see you Jay so a last hug?'

Jason sadly smiled and walked awkwardly towards him as he couldn't see his bottom half of his legs anymore he slowly hugged Dick he made a gasping notice.

'I-I can feel your arms..' Dick spluttered in shock and a the feeling of sickness was prominent.

'Don't cry Dick-head.' Jason grunted he said feeling tears in his eyes.

'Thanks..' he mumbled flicking his eyes to flutter away the tears.

They finally stopped hugging and Dick rubbed his eyes.

Artemis run up to Jason and hugged him almost knocking the ghost boy over she quickly planted a kiss on his cheek he quickly blushed and started to babble about how pretty he always thought she was.

'Good luck on the other side Jay-bird' she whispered in his ear.

The TV screen started to change to the news channel and flickered between static and news which caused Dick and Artemis to stare confused at it.

'Jason what are you doing to my TV?' Artemis asked annoyed.

She realized nobody was there.

He had gone.

Dick sighed 'He's gone hasn't he?'

'Yes but-' she stared at the TV it was still flickering was he still here?

The screen suddenly turned red.

And the word 'BYE' faded into sight on the TV.

Then a buzzing noise came into their sound range it made both of them smile with slight worry.

**BANG!**

The TV blew up.

'Jason!' Artemis screamed with rage, he had first blew up her light and now her brand spanking new TV 'that little prick..' she smiled.

Then she turned to Dick he was laughing but had tears in his eyes, they caught each others eyes and weakly smiled.

They both fell to the floor and slowly started to discuss happy memories of Jason.

Without the feeling of guilt.

* * *

So what did you think?

And I may do a sequel if alot of people say they like this story a sequel when Jason is the Red hood?

Oh the feels!


End file.
